


Overweening

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [694]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A text scares Tony. What did it tell him?





	Overweening

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/26/2001 for the word [overweening](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/26/overweening).
> 
> overweening  
> Overbearing; arrogant; presumptuous.  
> Excessive; immoderate; exaggerated.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #352 Prevent.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Overweening

Tony glanced at the text message from security and all the blood drained from his face. 

“Tony?” McGee questioned, surprised as not much got to Tony.

“It’s nothing.” Tony pasted a bright smile on his face. “Ducky needs me in autopsy.”

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs barked, looking Tony over when he turned to face him. Gibbs nodded after a minute, “Go see Ducky. I’ll handle it.”

McGee glanced between Gibbs and Tony confused. If it weren’t Gibbs, McGee would have asked what was going on once Tony left. Things became a little clearer when Senior’s overweening presence walked into the bullpen.

“I’m looking for my son, Tony DiNozzo.” Senior boasted.

“Why?” Gibbs glared, determined to prevent Senior from finding Tony.

“That’s between me and him.” Senior narrowed his eyes.

“He’s not here. Get out!” Gibbs snarled. He wouldn’t have his SFA off balance because of his jackass of a father.

“I have every right to see him.” Senior protested.

“If you want to see him, try his home. This is his work. We don’t have time for social calls here.” Gibbs growled.

McGee looked back and forth between Gibbs and Senior before nodding in agreement with Gibbs. “Let me escort you out.”

Senior sputtered, but no one cared. All they cared about was preventing him from finding Tony until Tony was ready to handle his father.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
